Maximum Ride: A Second Chance
by Karman-Eliot
Summary: What happened after the flock destroyed the school and Itex? Wait... another company they have to destroy? But they have to for good reason. Read to find out! Lots of FAX! Rated T to my extent.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight in the North Georgia Mountains

As you can see in the opening credits, it's midnight and I'm doing my round checks outside. All the rest of the flock are inside sleeping, including Iggy and Fang.

Yes, I did say 'house.' We have a place in the georgia mountians that is protected by the government. With a little help from Mom, (aka Dr. Martinez) we have furniture, cloths, food, and a few necesities like T.V, Dish, I-pods, Playstations, cell phones, ect. We all need to keep in touch from past experiences, if you know what I mean. If you don't, put this book down and read the first one.

I know this sounds a little weird, but I wanted tonight's shift first to see the full moon tonight. I know you're thinking 'yeah, so what? It's the moon, it's out every night.' Well, it's a full moon and I enjoy looking at it.

After I did my three-sixty around the entire house, I needed to check on the kids. We all had our own rooms and three bathrooms. It's two stories high, so there are three bedrooms upstairs and three downstairs. The boys get the upstairs and us girls have the downstairs.

Once I checked on the flock (all asleep), I went outside again. With the new ladder we baught, I climbed to the top of the house; there was a great view of the moon from here. There was a little bit of a breeze, so I let out my wings to catch some of the wind. In the next instant, I jumped off the roof and was off into the sky. The feeling of flight is just intoxicating.

If you were dumb-nuts and didn't read the first book, though clearly this is a sequal, yes, we all have wings. Nut job scientists had geneticly enhanced bird DNA into us, thus leading to us having wings. Get with the picture people. People who are with the picture now, it's been three years since the School was sent into ruins by us (evil smile). For those of you who can't do math, Fang, Iggy, and myself are seventeen. Nudge is fourteen, Gazzy is eleven, and Angel is nine.

I circled around the house and saw a dark figure standing casually on the roof. With my amazing raptor vision, not to brag, I could tell it was Fang. I angled my wings towards the house and landed on the roof, a few feet away from him. "Hey, what are you doing out here," I asked. "Came to see the moon," he answered, staring towards the sky. He layed down on the roof without taking his gaze from the sky and put his arms behind his head. I sat next to him with my knees pulled close and my arms wrapped around them. "Tell me what you're thinking," Fang said without looking at me. What's with him all of the sudden? "Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I was thinking how peaceful this is," I answered. He took a side glance at me, then looked back at the moon and stars. " I know this is a touchy subject with you, but it bothers me. And no running away this time. Why do you not want to be with me?" That was unexpected. His dark eyes were on me now, waiting for an answer. His face was unreadable, but I know suprise was written all over my face. "Well, I, uh..."

"Never mind," he said and looked away. After a long silence, I had an answer. "Well, I guess I'm afraid that if I say yes, I'll loose you, or myself. Those kids need a leader, or some sort of mom figure to keep them in line and out of trouble." Fang turned toward me with a troubled face. "That's what you were afriad of? Well, maybe it's time for them to have a father figure too." Fang sat up next to me and we just stared at each other for a moment.

There are a lot of things I have done wrong, and I don't know if this is one of them, but I need to find out.

Without another thought, Fang and I leaned in for a kiss. Fang put a hand behind my neck and pulled me in. My fingers ran through his hair and his hand slid down my back. Fang angled his head to make the kiss better. "Uh-hem!" It came from the porch below us. We quickly pulled away and looked toward the sound, and there was the flock looking up at us, their jaws dropped. "What's happening," ask Iggy. "They just kissed..." answered Gazzy. "Woah..." was Iggy's only response.

Fang and I looked at each other, then back to the flock. "I figured you needed a father figure," was my answer. "Oh, my, _gosh_! That is Sssooooooo cool! It's like were a real family now! Max is the mom Fang is the dad, Iggy's the uncle, Gazzy and Angel are the kids, and I'm the aunt, and Total is the-"

"Nudge, we get the picture," I interuped. Nudge smiled sheepishly. "Now I know this may be a little too much for you guys to handle. I was planning on waiting a little while, but that's not the point. Let's just try to keep it cool and go on like nothing happened-"

"That's kind of not going to happen," said Iggy. I have a feeling he's never going to let this go. "We were already like a family, like brothers and sisters. Isn't this like, insest or something?" Iggy asked. "No, it's not. Since we were never related in the first place," I stated. "Well, he does have some of your blood so technicaly he is family."

"No we're not!" I yelled. "Well, looks like we'll be able to see if we lay eggs or not," Iggy murmured. "Shut up Iggy!" Gazzy slapped high fives with him. "You guys go to bed and we'll talk about this in the morning," Fang ordered. And you wouldn't believe this. They did what he said! I just stared at Fang. "What?" he asked irritated. "How did you do that? It takes me forever to get them to bed." Fang just smiled.

"I'm getting tired. I'll see you in the morning," Fang said. He kissed me again and jumped down from the roof, letting out his dark wings to soften the land, and left me stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That morning, I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Part of that is me and Fang kissing, and what might happen later. Then the second thorn in my side is that the whole flock was watching. Thorn three I didn't know about yet. Just instinct.

After getting dressed and waking up the rest of the flock, Iggy started making lots of bacon, toast, pancakes, and biscuts. Gazzy and Nudge trudged out into the kitchen and sat behind the table in unison. That was kind of creepy. Angel came skipping out of her room with Total trotting at her side. Romeo, our grey cat, came running down the stairs, probably from Fang's room, because the sound of Angel putting food in his bowl. I have no idea why that cat likes to hang around Fang all the time. "I'm just good with animals," he told me a while back.

Total hopped up on a stool and Angel sat next to him. "Smells good," Total commented. Iggy sat a huge plate of bacon infront of me, then made kissing noises. If only he wasn't blind...

Fang came down stairs wearing the same colored clothes he always does, but today he had a smile on his face. I was speechless. Iggy walked back over to the counter top stove, turned around, and wrapped his arms around himself pretending someone was kissing him. I could feel the two pink bloches on my cheeks. Fang laughed, which startled me because I hadn't realised how close behind me he was. "Knock it off Iggy," Fang ordered. "Sure thing.... Dad," Iggy said with a huge smile on his face, then he turned around and finished cooking. Nudge had fallen off her stool from laughing so hard. She was still on the floor holding her sides. Iggy couldn't help but laugh along with her. "What's so funny?" Angel asked. Gazzy slammed his head on the table from lack of sleep.

Before Iggy could answer Angel's question with a smart remark that would have surly made Nudge pee her pants, Angel stiffened in her seat. We all noticed and went with the same reaction. A second passed, then there was a light tap on the door.

Usually my mom would stop by every now and then to see how we were doing. I could see her through the window, so I don't know what the problem could be. Still not letting my gaurd down, I answered the door where on the other side my mom stood soaking wet. I hadn't noticed it was raining this morning. "Hi Max." I motioned to let her inside, but she didn't move from where she stood. There was a girl, about my age, standing behind her. She looked, and dressed a lot like Fang. She was even taller than me. She had black, shoulder length hair, which was dripping wet, and black....... wings?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Acire here! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Oh, and I'm writing short chapters like James Patterson. Gotta keep it in the groove! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Well, this was unexpected. I let both of them in to get out of the rain and gave them towels to dry off with. Normally, I'm never this nice to strangers, but Mom said that it was important that I let her in and let her talk. The only reason I let her in was because she had wings, like us.

The girl sat on a stool across from me and Fang with the towel over her head. Mom sat next to her with her towel draped over her shoulders. Fang and I sat next to each other and we sent the rest of the flock upstairs. Mom only needed to speak with us. "Max, honey, I know you won't accept her right away, but she needs to be here." Fang and I exchanged a look. "Fang, I know this is going to be hard to believe, but this is your twin sister."

Fang's mouth dropped open and his eyes were wide, which is the most expression that he's ever shown... ever! If Fang was shocked, I was dumbstruck. "She goes by the name Raven. I was hoping you could find a place for her here."

"Wait. First off, how did she find us, or you?" I asked, a little annoyed. Fang shot me a 'be polite' glance, but I ignored it. "She did a little research. She found a bit of information when she was in a facility called G.R.I.N. She's been through the same things you have Max. Cut her some slack." Raven looked around the house, a little amused. "Sure we have a place for her. Temporarily she can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the couch. We could add onto the house. We build her very own room if she wants," Fang offered. I stared at him, my mouth dropped open. How could he just accept her like this? He doesn't know anything about her! She could be working with this G.R.I.N. place for all we know! "We'll be glad to accept her, _right_ Max?" I just barely nodded my head. This place is turning into a Mutant Bird kid Orphanage... Uh!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got up from the table and grabbed Fang's arm. "Fang, can I speak with you in private?" I asked, dragging him into my room, which was closest to the kitchen. We walked in and Fang sat on my bed, and I closed the door behind me. "What do you think you're doing?! You can't trust her! You don't even know her!"

There was a long silence. Fang said nothing for a while, then looked up with pained eyes. "Max... they did to her what they did to us. You could at least give her a place to stay. Please Max, do this for me? She could be my sister, and I would like to have family around."

"Fang, we are your family-" Fang cut her off. "No Max! We're not family! We're just a bunch of kids trying to survive without parents! You are not even close to a parent for these kids!" Fang pause, then was shocked at what he said, or at least I think. "Max, I didn't mean to say that..." I hadn't realized that tears streamed down my face. I turned around trying to wipe them away. "Do what you want, I don't care."

"Max... I-"

"Just get out..." Without another word, Fang left, not glancing back at me. I just stared out the window, regretting even falling for Fang.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Fang had left Max's room earlier that day, he showed Raven round the house, showing her where she was going to sleep and where the bathroom was. He introduced the rest of the flock to her, then they all went for a fly, giving Raven a few pointers to improve her flying. She seemed to enjoy being here and being able+*

to fly of her own free will. Fang knew how it felt not being able to fly and felt bad for Raven.

On the other hand, Max stayed in her room all day, not even coming out to eat. She sat on her windowsill, letting one foot dangle out of the window. Fang could hear the music spill out of the window. She hadn't moved from that spot all day.

Fang had just gotten out of the shower, only wearing some tan, kaki shorts that came down to his knees. While drying his shaggy black hair, he walked downstairs to check up on Max. He stood outside of her door, listening to the song that was playing.

_Metaphor for a missing moment,_

_Pull me in to your Perfect Circle._

_One wound, one shame, one reason_

_Libering this will to unreason song._

_Gotta cut away, clear away, slip away in silence,_

_Medical as under you, keeping me from killing you._

_And from holding you down in me in him,_

_(pause)_

_I've been rotting hearing you scream._

_(pause - Guitar rift)_

_One more dedicated, peaceful moment._

_One more dedicated, peaceful moment._

_I don't want to feel your form unwelding,_

_Must feel at ease!_

Fang stepped into her room, standing close to the door for a minute. She didn't take her eyes off the now clear sky. The song had gone into a guitar solo as he knelt down next to Max. She still didn't say anything. "Max..." She didn't turn toward him. "Max, I didn't mean anything I said earlier today. I was just a little upset and confused." Max tore her stare away from the now dark, cloudless sky to Fang's much darker eyes. A glistening tear rolled down her cheek. Fang put a hand on Max's neck and kissed her.

_Gotta... Cut away! Clear away! Slip away in silence!_

_Medical under you!_

_Gotta cut away! Clear away! Slip away in silence!_

_Medical under you! Keeping me from killing you!_

_Slip away in silence...._

_Keeping me from killing you..._

The song continued as they kissed, ending, then another started by the same author called 3 Libras. Max wrapped her arms around him as they kissed, sliding her arms up his soft, bare back. She fell off her windowsill on Fang, pinning him to the floor. "Oops. I guess I went a little far," she said. Fang smiled, then rolled over, pinning Max to the floor. He spread out his massive black wings, wrapping them around and closing them in his wings' embrace. Fang leaned down, kissing Max's lips, then down her neck and to her collar bone. He slid his warm hands up her back, under her shirt. His destination was the bra, but Iggy walked into the room.

Max pushed Fang off of her, making a lot of noise as he fell on the hard wood floor. "Soft music? Weird, banging noises? Fang, you dog," Iggy said with a smile. Fang sat up, rubbing his head. "What are you doing here Ig?" Fang asked annoyed. "I could ask you the same question, Fang." Iggy said, smiling. "Max, Raven wants to speak with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Acire here! Thanks for all the reviews! Okay, in this chapter, there is a little twist, but I hope you like it! Please review! And if any of you have any good ideas, please send them to me!

Review Please!

Chapter 6

And just like that, Iggy witnessed a moment that I knew he would never let go. He even made disturbing noises on the way to Fang's room. I slapped him on the back of his head.

In Fang's room, Raven sat on his surprisingly made bed in his surprisingly clean room. Romeo was in her lap purring as she pet him. There was a sad look on her face. I walked into the room and Iggy closed the door, leaving me and Raven alone. She hadn't looked up from the floor since I came in. "You don't want me here, do you?" I quickly walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "Raven, it's not you-"

"I'm sorry, but I had no other place to go." She started crying. Out of impulse, I hugged her. "I just had to get away from there. They did horrible things to me there."

"I know, I know," I cooed. "We've been though the same things. You can stay here as long as you like, and eat as much as you like. Iggy makes some mean home made pizza." That put a smile on her face. "I don't know if Fang is my true brother though."

"We could get a blood test done to see if you're related." Raven's eyes grew wide and she turned her gaze to me, scared. "Oh! Don't worry. It doesn't hurt. We're not going to do any real testing on you. My mom, the woman who brought you here, is a vet. All she has to do is just get a drop of blood and compare it to Fang's drop of blood. Trust me on this, there is nothing to worry about." Raven relaxed a little.

Fang stepped in the room, still wearing no shirt. I was a little embarrassed from it. Then I realized I was still hugging Raven and let her go. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Is everything okay," he asked. Raven nodded her head, sniffling. "Max, it's time for the younger kids to go to sleep."

"Um, okay." I got up to lay the kids to bed, when Raven spoke to me. "Um, thank you Max, for everything." I turned and smiled. "It's not a problem," I said, then I went to leave the room, but Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy were listening on the other side of the door, but fell in the room when I opened the door. Iggy tripped over Gazzy and landed, hitting his head on the ground really hard with a loud _CRACK!_ Oh great. Iggy curled on the ground clutching the back of his head. I was at his side examining his wound. It didn't look good. He opened his eyes and looked around, though he couldn't see anything. He sat up and looked over to where Raven sat. Iggy's mouth gapped open. "What's up Ig? Let me look at your head. Iggy?"

There was a long silence as Iggy stared at Raven with sightless eyes. "....... I can see..." Well, I thought they were sightless. Iggy blushed and looked away. He pulled his hand away from his head and looked at the blood on his fingers. Crap! "You can see," Gaz asked. "Yeah, and you need to cut your Mohawk. It's getting too long." Iggy smiled and Gazzy punched the air. "This is so cool! You can totally see again!"

"This is so great Iggy! I'm so happy for you, but I need to clean up your head before you bleed all over the place." Iggy stood and looked over to Fang and noticed he was shirtless. "Go get 'em Tiger," Iggy said. "You really need to do some work on your room. It's too dull."

"Okay Ig, you're pushing your luck." Iggy smiled a devilish smile, then left the room with me. I led him into the nearest bathroom and looked in the cabinet for rubbing alcohol and gauze. Iggy stared at himself in the mirror. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," I said smiling. Iggy smiled back at the mirror at me. "So, you like Raven do you," I asked as I put the alcohol on a cotton ball and dabbed hit on his head. Iggy blushed and didn't say anything. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Well, it's just that she was the first thing I saw that came into focus. At first, everything was a blur. I looked around and she was the first thing that came into view," Iggy said shyly, not looking away from the mirror. "You need a trim," I stated as I wrapped some gauze around his head several times, then tucked it behind the rest of the gauze. "No, I like it long." He pulled his bangs from under the gauze and it flopped over his forehead. He turned to look at me. "You haven't changed a bit," he said. "There, you're done," I said, putting away the medical supplies. "You mind if I stay up a little while and look around the house and outside?" Iggy asked. "Sure, just don't stay up too late." Iggy walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the living room and turned the T.V. on.

I headed downstairs to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I threw on my nightgown and walked over to my window and closed it. I turned around to get in the bed, but ran into someone who was standing behind me, tripped over my feet and hit the wall behind me. Yeah, you guessed who it was. Mr. Dark and Quiet. "You scared me Fang. You need to quit doing that."

"You need to stop being so jumpy," Fang said with a smile. I ignored him and climbed into the bed, turning away from him. A movement behind me caught my attention. I tried to roll over, but a warm hand wound around my waist and pulled me close. Any further and it would be a tad bit uncomfortable for my liking. Fang had climbed in the bed with me. What is up with him? It seems like he can't leave me, but things didn't feel weird between us anymore, which is strange.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Fang had gone into Max's room about thirty minutes ago and hadn't come out. Iggy was getting a little figity and hated the quiet. The rest of the kids had gone to bed and it was only him in the livingroom watching T.V, which he hasn't seen in a long time. Iggy got tired of sitting in the same spot and decided to go for a fly.

He walked out onto the front porch and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool, night breeze. Then he jumped off the porch and unfirled his wings in the air, pushing them hard to stay in the air. Soon, he was about fifty yards above the house, swooping and banking, taking in all the scenery he's been missing. The new house they had was in a beautiful spot in th middle of the woods. Since they didn't have to worry about Erasers and the school anymore, they didn't have to stay hidden. Then his eyes focused on some movement near the door. It was Raven! Why was she still up?! Why is he making such a big deal about it?!

Iggy slightly moved the tips of his wings and started descending in small circles. He came to a skidding halt in front of Raven, kicking up dust by accident. "I thought everyone was asleep," Iggy stated. Raven looked up at the sky and said, "I just wanted to come fly. Being in a cage for fifteen years can make you fidgety when you sit still for a while." Iggy felt the same way. "How did you become blind in the first place, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind. Those wack-job scientists tried to surgically enhance my night vision. Instead, they made me blind for what I thought was for the rest of my life."

"I'm so sorry," was all she could say to his _touching_ story. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You didn't do it. But, you know, the first thing I saw in so many years I can't even remember, was you." They both blushed and stared at the sky. "So, you want to fly or what," Iggy asked. Raven smiled and jumped off the porch, unfurling her wings, just barely grazing Iggy's head. She soared into the sky, her dark wings almost invisible in the dark night. Iggy did a running start, then leaped off the ground, wings already unfurled and keeping him aloft. Raven and Iggy flew what almost seemed like a flying ballet in the moonlight, and Raven getting a sweet taste of freedom.

Acire here! Hoped you like this one! Uh-ho! Does Iggy have a thing for Raven? Keep reading to find out!

Reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I could feel Fangs warm breath on my neck every time he exhaled and it played with stray strands of hair, tickling the side of my cheek. It sent chills down my spine... but they were good chills. Nothing bad about this situation, believe me. I've seen the most expression on Fang tonight than I've seen in all the years I've known him. I was starting to think he was a mindless zombie... No, he's too good looking to be a zombie. Maybe more like a vampire.

"Well, seems like Iggy is getting along well with Raven," Fang whispered into my ear, making goosebumps appear on my neck. "How can you tell," I asked. I could feel a smile spread on his face. "They're flying together." I sighed and smiled. 'Go get 'em Tiger,' I thought.

Okay, I know that one was really short, but you'll see why! Keep reading to find out!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Follow me!" Raven yelled over the wind. She dove into the pitch black woods, and Iggy followed. They swerved and twirled between trees. It was difficult for Iggy to keep up with Raven. She flew dangerously fast though the trees. "Where are we going?!" He yelled when he managed to catch up to her. The only answer she gave a smile spread across her lips.

Two minutes passed of them dodging trees until they burst out into an opening in the woods filled with moonlight. When Raven cleared the trees, she swooped up in the air about ten feet, then pulled in her wings and landed on the ground in the very middle of the meadow. Iggy had landed on the edge of the woods and started walking towards Raven. She opened her wings to catch some of the night breeze. "How did you find this place?" Iggy asked, out of breath. Raven smiled and answered, "I saw it when we were flying earlier today. I figured you should see it." Iggy was taken aback that she wanted him to see this spot. "It's very peaceful," stated Iggy as he sat down in the tall grass next to where Raven was standing. She soon sat down next to him, feeling awkward that she was the only one standing. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees, staring at the sky. Iggy felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek and he wiped it off. "So, how did you escape from this G.R.I.N. place, if you don't mind me asking," Iggy asked. It was too quiet for his liking. "Well, one of the scientists made the mistake of leaving a syringe next to me. It was a piece of cake from there. Before I left, I did a little research on you guys. One time I over heard some of the scientists talking about how kids with wings escaped from a secret facility. They had close ties with a place called the School."

Iggy's face went pale from the thought of the school. There was another place like the School? This can't be good. "What's wrong?" Raven asked. "The School is where we came from," Iggy answered. Raven could read the panic on Iggy's face. "Don't worry, I made sure they didn't come after me." Iggy smiled. "You know how to fight too?" Raven smiled back. "A big mistake of their part," said Raven.

"How close is it to the School," Iggy asked with a serious face. "I would probably say about ten miles south of the main entrance." Immediately, Iggy felt terrible. Geez, only ten miles. Raven read the expression on his face. "There is no way you could have known there was a facility just south of yours," Raven stated.

The next ten minutes, Iggy explained how Angel was taken by the School and how they stormed the place and took her back. "I feel so horrible. You could have escaped a lot sooner." Iggy put a hand on his forehead and wallowed in his guilt. Raven put a hand on his shoulder. Iggy looked up at Raven's smiling face. "You're sweet. Probably the sweetest I've met, or will ever meet," she stated. Iggy smiled at her, and just like that, he put a soft, warm hand on her cold neck and kissed her.

Acire here! Hoped you liked this one! I'm sure you could see it coming though. Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next morning, a bright sunrise woke me up. I squinted in the bright light and a hand stroked my hair and down my back. I felt the rise and fall of Fang's chest under me..... wait....

"Good morning," Fang said with a smile. I smiled back and asked, "how did this happen?" Then a voice behind us asked, "are you decent?!"

"Aaahh!" I fell off the bed and hit the hard wood floor. "Iggy! You're getting as bad as him!" I yelled, pointing at Fang. Iggy stood in the doorway with his eyes covered. Fang uncovered himself, still laughing. To my relief, he was still wearing his Khaki shorts. "Did they do it?" Asked a voice out of sight next to Iggy. It was Gasman. "I don't know. I'm not sure I want to look," Iggy answered, half laughing. I picked up a pillow and chucked it at him, hitting him square in the face. He laughed and threw the pillow back at me. "Breakfast in ten," he said, then closed the door. I stood up and rubbed my head where it hit the floor. Fang stood up and kissed me 'ever so passionately.' "Good morning," he said again, the walked out of the room. Did I miss something, or am I just paranoid? I'm just paranoid.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I quickly pulled on some pants, falling over in the process, and pulled on an almost overly-sized blue tank top, then walked quickly after Fang. I had to clarify something before I could relax.

I ran up to his room and closed the door behind me. Fangs arms were through his shirt and he was staring at me. "Fang, I need to ask you about something." He finished putting his black shirt on, closed he drawer, then sat on his bed. "We didn't do anything last night.... Right?" I asked. He smiled and stood up. "No, we didn't, but in due time," he said and walked out of the room. "..... What's that suppose to mean," I asked a little irritated, following his down the stairs.

Angel skipped out of her room and to the table like every morning, with Total trotting at her side. "Morning Max," she said with a huge smile on her face. "Morning sweetie." Gazzy came down the stairs sluggishly and sat at the table. He didn't even bother to brush through his hair. "You need to stop playing those video games so late at night." He groaned and did a face plant onto the table. "Where's Raven and Nudge," I asked, panic starting to trickle into my veins. "They're in the bathroom. Raven is fixing Nudge's hair," Angel answered. Since Angel told me, I calmed a little. Minutes later, Nudge came skipping out of the bathroom with lots of tiny braids in her hair with beads at the ends. Raven came walking out with her hair in a clip with a few strands of bangs hanging down in her face. Raven and Iggy exchanged a look and smiled at each other.

Iggy made huge flaky biscuits and gravy, sausage, and a huge mixture of fruit. I sat down at the table next to Fang, since that was the only seat left at the table. Gazzy and Angel sat next to each other and so did Raven and Iggy. Nudge sat next to Raven marveling over her new hair style. Once it got quiet, Angel asked the question. "Max, are you and Fang going to have babies?" I dropped my fork and gravy splattered onto the table. Iggy and Gazzy busted out laughing; Gazzy was hitting the table with his fists from laughing so hard and Iggy was slapping his knee. Angel looked confused and Nudge went on a rant about how much she loved babies and how cute they were, that she would be an aunt, that she would baby sit them, what she would dress them in..... "I guess we get to find out if we lay eggs!" Iggy said and him and Gazzy laughed even harder. Even Raven chuckled at his comment.

Fang, though, was surprisingly blushing, starting intently at his plate and playing with his biscuits and gravy. I needed to take control before things get more out of hand, like the amazing leader I am. Besides, this was a Maxocracy. "Okay you two, knock it off and finish eating! I would like to clarify that nothing happened last night, got that?" Iggy whispered, "That's what she said," then Iggy and Gazzy busted out laughing again. This is going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

We all finished breakfast, cleaned up our dishes and put them in the dishwasher, then we all went outside for some fresh air. Gazzy and Fang had taken up skateboarding after the fall of the School. Fang was teaching Iggy how to skate and how much it helped to use his wings for balance. I noticed every once and a while Fang would look up at me then back down to help Iggy.

Angel was listening to her iPod that Mom bought her and she was dancing and twirling to the music. Raven was flying around and Nudge was lying on the porch with her feet in the air flipping through the latest fashion magazine. I sat on the railing watching over everyone. It was a nice summer day, so I think I haul out the huge box of popsicles in the freezer for everyone.

In the middle of her dancing, Angel stopped and pulled out her headphones. Her eyes were wide in shock. Immediately Fang took notice of my reaction and stopped talking and stared at me. "Max!" Angel yelled before a huge green lizard thing that stood on its hind legs like a person grabbed Angel. I just appeared out of no where. "Angel!" I leaped off the porch, unfurling my wings, ready to slam into the lizard thing. "Max no!" Fang yelled. I didn't listen, and I slammed my shoulder into that thing all right. The force popped my shoulder out of place. The creature grabbed my foot while I was still in mid-air, then threw me across the yard, and I slammed into the wall of the house and fell to the ground. "U and A!" I yelled and Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge flew into the air way above us. The taste of warm blood filled my mouth. I spit it out and Fang came to my side, my right hand man, and helped me to my feet and I put a hand over my hurt shoulder.

The lizard thing that held Angel grinned and its huge teeth twisted and curved out from its mouth. "Pop it back in place," I said, still staring at the thing across the yard. Fang grabbed my arm, and with a quick motion, popped it back in its socket. "Who are you working for?! And what are you!" I yelled, not wanting to put up with any crap today. The grin stuck to its face as about twenty more of those things appeared around it, one of them holding Raven. Iggy dropped to the ground on my other side, ready to fight.

"Don't you think I should introduce myself before you ask questions," it asked in a deep, husky voice. By the sound of it, the thing barely new English. Of all the things I've fought in the past, this is the only thing that was polite enough to introduce it's self. "My name is Sesith. I am what they call a Displacer and I work for G.R.I.N. We are only here for subject Raven. We shall take her and be on our way and leave you alone; come after us and you will pay a terrible price." I couldn't help but laugh. Oh the many times I've heard that one. "Don't try to fight us, for you can not win." Sesith threw Angel at us, catching her off guard, but Fang launched himself at Angel and caught her in mid air, then rolled on the ground, arms protectively around Angel. "Thanks Fang," she said starting to get choked up. Fang stood up, still holding her, and back away from the Displacers. Once he was next to me again, he put Angel down and she immediately did up and away. "Sorry, but you're not leaving with Raven," said Iggy, and Fang seconding that emotion with a nod. "Me too," I said, getting in a fighting stance, ready to kill.

Raven looked scared to death, but relief crossed her face when Iggy, Fang, and myself stood in a fighting stance. The rest of the flock landed, ready to fight too. We weren't able to teach Raven how to fight yet, but I hoped she knew a little, because they weren't leaving without a fight.

Acire here! Hope you liked the last few chapters! What happened to the Flock? What are those thing and what roll do they play in this story? Read to find out! Review please!

Next Chapter: Tons of pain, people get hurt and its not those lizard things. And Fang.... shows sad emtion? Find out what happens!


	13. Chapter 13

Acire here! I was going to wait till later to submit this document to create suspence, but I couldn't wait. It's really good, or I think it is. Be sure to tell me how you like it! Reviews Please!

Chapter Thirteen

Well, we did fight them, and lost.... big time. It was almost as if they took us down, one by one, starting with the smaller kids. They were going to regret it, I thought as I tried to sit up and remember what happened. Um… Angel was controlling one but another came from behind and threw her on the ground, hitting her head in a rock, knocking her out. Nudge and Gazzy were punched in the face so hard they black out almost instantly. Iggy kept his fight going, but he was punched in the stomach and doubled over, then was punched in the nose. I remember Sesith throwing Fang against a tree, still holding Raven, then his scaly, clawed foot stomped on Fang's right arm, snapping it. It caught him off guard and he cried out in pain, but soon muffled it. Then Sesith punched Fang over and over in the face even when he was blacked out. Rage filled me and I got away from my opponent to get my revenge on Sesith, but I was thrown into the house through a window, but then flew back out only to be hit in the face while I was flying by a Displacer hiding next to the window. The force sent me flying into the same tree Fang was leaned up against; knocking the breath out of me, then fell to the ground. As I tried to catch my breath, I had to watch, one by one disappear just like how they appeared, and then it was all over. We were beaten, and beaten bad.

The fact of everything coming to me made me sit up really quickly, and then I wish I didn't. My face and back throbbed. Iggy was still lying on the ground, but he was holding his nose. Nudge was tending to Angel and Gazzy's aches and bruises. I would have to thank her later. I turned to Fang, but he was still out like a light. His face was bloodied and a purple bruise was forming on the cheek that Sesith was punching. I ran inside to grab an ice packet for his and Iggy's face. Nudge had already taken care of the younger ones. I started to look for those things you stir paint with to support Fang's broken arm when Total trotted out from Angel's room. "Where were you?!" I yelled. It startled him. "I was taking a nap! What's your problem? Wow, what a mess..."

"Um, we just got the crap beat out of us, that's what!" Total yipped and ran out the house and to Angel. I quickly walked across the living room, onto the porch and jumped off the steps and to Iggy's side. "Here, put this on it," I handed him an ice pack and he put it over his nose. I ran over to Fang who was still slumped over against the tree. I knelt next to him and examined his bloody face. Carefully I put the ice pack on his left cheek. The thought of Sesith punching it over and over sent a wave of adrenaline through my veins, but a hand over mine that was holding the ice pack made me calm a little. It was Fang's. He sighed and opened his eyes, but didn't look at me. "Are you okay?" He nodded, but said, "Arm's broken." His right arm lay limp in his lap. He held the ice pack to his face as I broke the paint stirrer thing in half and secured it to Fang's lower right arm with an ace bandage. After I finished with that, I pulled out a damp cloth I brought with me and started to dab the blood off Fang's face.

"She's gone," he said, and I almost didn't hear it. "My only _real _family... was taken away." Tears spilled over and rolled down Fang's tan cheeks. Seeing him cry, which has never happened in the time I've ever known him, made me start crying and I hugged Fang. "Don't worry, we'll get her back! I promise! I'll do anything I can." He sniffed and hugged me back with his good arm. The rest of the flock made their way over to us, but then saw Fang and me crying. Nudge and Angel ran over and hugged us, them crying too. Gazzy sat next to Fang and talked to him. Iggy stood facing away from us. This hurt Iggy just as much as it hurt Fang, if not more. How are we going to find Raven? It's impossible. _Start heading to California, to the School. The facility they're taking her to is right below it._

Thanks voice, I thought.

I wiped the tears from my face and stared straight into Fang's eyes. I felt so heart broken for him, but soon we'll get his sister back. "We need to head towards the School," I said. Everyone's eyes widened and Iggy turned to look at us with tears of his own, but Fang just stared at me, willing to do anything to get his sister back, even if that meant he had to go to the very pits of hell we call the School. "This G.R.I.N. place is right below where we were kept." And just like that, we were on another rescue mission.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**I decided we needed to stay here one more night before we leave. All of us were banged up a bit, and Fang's broken arm needed to have a chance to heal before he was going to fight again. He hadn't spoken a word since the fight, but that's not really unusual for him; still I kept a close eye on him. He showed no emotion which worried me. The past few days he smiled more, now it was gone. Those Displacers were going to pay...**

**I had Iggy send all the littler kids to bed. Fang went to his room and hadn't come out for a while. Iggy was now helping me pack all of our packs. "Man, am I glad that we kept these. I thought we would never have to use them again. I dreaded the day that we would," I said. "I can't believe that Fang was accutally crying. That stunned me."**

**"I'm sorry Ig. We'll get Raven back, I promise. I know how you feel, and she is part of the flock. It's my duty," I said putting several bags of chips in one of the bags. I zipped it up and set it with the rest. "I'm gonna go check on Fang. He's been sititng in his room for hours. I'll check up on the other kids while I'm at it." As I started to walk up the stairs, Nudge walked through the front door with several bags in hand. "Where have you been?!" Nudge was startled and dropped a bag. A military combat boot fell out of it. "I-I was shopping. I figured we would need the right atire for this mission." Well, that was Nudge's sence of fashion kicking in. Where she got the money I have no idea. She walked over and handed me a bag. "Here. This is yours and Fang's. Put it on," she ordered and headed to her room. Well, I changed into the outfit before going to check on Fang. If you dissobay Nudge when she's in fashion mode, you would wish you haden't. **

**I had to say, it looked cool. But go figure that Nudge would **_**me**_** in a black spaggeti strapped shirt that came above my belly-button. The military camo. pants were cool. I put on the boots over the legs of the pants and laced them up. There was one more thing. I picked up the arm band on the counter and put it on, then threw my hair up in a pony tail. What was really smart for Nudge to do was buy a shirt with a built in bra. **

**I walked out of the bathroom and the first thing I heard was, "Oh my god... I thought I was never going to say this, but you look hot. Are you really my sister?"**

**"Shut it Iggy," I said heading up the stairs. "Are you sure that's a good thing to," Iggy called after me. I could hear the rustling of a bag down stairs. Seems that he was going through his bag of clothes. **

**I reached the top of the stairs and knocked on Fangs door. "Come in..." he said in a solom voice. I took a deep breath and walked into his room. Fang was sitting on his window sil, foot hanging out the window. His broken arm was in a sling from a torn bed sheet. He didn't look up when I walked in. "Um... hey. These are for you," I said, crossing the room with the bag in hand. When Fang looked up at me, I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "Cool it lover boy. This was all Nudge's doing. How she did it though, I have no clue."**

**"Still.... um.... you look... uh..." Fang was lost at words, for once. "Here. These are yours." I gave him the bag with his clothes in them and sat down on his bed. "So, are you going to be okay?" I asked. Fang turned his gaze from me and back to the starey sky. "I just wish we could go get her now. I don't want her to go through those horrable experiments ever again. "**

**"Fang, we'll get her back... I promise." Fang only stared out the window. "Well, its getting late. I'm going outside to take first watch." I got up to walk out of his room, but he grabbed my hand, making me stop. "Please... don't leave me tonight." I turned to look at him, only to be met with dark, pleeding eyes. I smiled and said, "Okay," and sat on the floor next to him.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Raven's eyes burned when she opened them. The light was too bright with the contrast with the white room. Wait... oh no... she was back at G.R.I.N. She was strapped to a cold, steel table and in a hospital gown. A scientist walked in with a wheel chair. "Hello. How are you," he asked. "Go to hell. And while you're at it, go fuck yourself." The scientist smiled and said, "Your smart remarks aren't going to work on me this time." He unstrapped one of her arms to strap it to the wheel chair, but she ripped it out of his grip and punched him square in the nose. Blood splattered all over the place. He fell to the ground, blood still pouring out of his nose. "My smart remarks might not get me out of here, but ****that**** surely will." She unstrapped her other arm and ankles and hopped off the steel table. She found a close by lab coat and put it on. **

**The scientist was still on the floor withering in pain. Raven walked up to him, kicked him in the face, then left the room. **

**Raven knew the whole layout of this place. She knew where all the exits were, and all the dead ends. Just one more corner and she'll be free, but something wasn't right. She leaned close to the wall and looked around the corner. Nothing. No one was around. What's going on? Usually scientists are bustling around this place like busy bees. Where were they? **

**"Where do you think you're going?" Raven's breath caught in her throat. She knew that voice. Raven went to turn and confront the enemy, but was punched in the face by Sesith, knocking her out. He caught her before she fell to the ground and carried her to the transport station. Sesith turned to one of his companions. He hissed orders to retrieve the scientist he knew Raven had managed to hurt. He walked off to carry out his orders and Sesith climbed aboard their transport plane. They were going to transport her to their Russian branch, a safer and more secure facility.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Acire here! Thanks for the reviews! I already have 809 hits on this story! Thanks guys! And thank you people who helped me with the story! And thank you **the7thflockmember for your idea! These chapters are for you!

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The next morning we left right before dawn. Now it was about three o' clock and coasting at a good speed of 180 mph. We all were wearing the camoe that Nudge had bought (with out my consent). Iggy and Fang were wearing black tank tops and camoe pants with the combat boots. Fang's arm was still in a sling, but I would guess that it was about fully healed. **

**Gazzer was wearing a black t-shirt and camoe pants like the rest of us, along with the combat boots. All the guys had black paint lines on their faces. **

**Nudge was wearing a shirt that had one long sleeve, but the other sleeve was completly gone. No band or anything. I didn't approve, but she wore it anyway. Angel was wearing a short sleeved shirt like Gazzy and she had paint on her face too for fun. **

**We've been flying for about four hours now, and no one was lagging. Fang hadn't said a word since we took off. I flew closer to him and he looked over at me. "You doing okay," I asked. His face was purple on his left cheek, but starting to turn yellow around the edges telling me it was healing. Fang simply nodded and stared straight ahead of him again. **

**I hated it when he was like this while flying. I can't do anything to cheer him up. Well, at least until we get on the ground. "Max?" Nudge flew up next to me. **

**"Nudge, can we at least fly for a few more hours," I asked reading her mind. She smiled sheepishly and turned to look in front of her. I sighed, knowing we all need a break from flying so fast. "Listen up guys," I started. Everyone looked in my direction. "We need a place to refuel and have a break." I heard several sighs of reliefe. "The next town we pass over we'll stop and find a place to stay for the night." **

**We flew for a few more minutes and found a nice small town that we could stay in. Since I still had that credit card with no limit, I could find us a hotel to sleep in. I took one last glance at Fang before I was going to decend, but something caught my eye. **

**Fang's eyes grew wide and his face grew extreamly pale. After that, things started going too fast for me to do anything.**

**Fang gasped and clutched his head, starting to yell, but passed out in mid-scream. His wings went limp and he started to plummit to the ground, wings still extended.**

**I gasped and yelled, "Iggy!" then started to dive after Fang. I turned around to make sure Iggy was following. He wasn't too far behind, but we were gaining distance between each other. Very slowly I was catching up with Fang. When I was close enough, I grabbed his hand and pulled myself to him and held on tight. "I'm not letting you die here," I whispered really close to his ear. **

**We were growing dangerously close to the forest below us. I tried to back pedal, but with Fang's weight that would be impossible. So, I wrapped my arms around him and rolled on my back to protect him and pulled my wings in tight. All went quiet. Not even the sound of the wind came to my ears. We seemed to be free falling forever. Then _Smash!_ We fell into the trees, instantly hitting branches and snapping them, then hit the ground, the impact knocking the breath out of me. Before I could catch my breath, there were several faint screams above me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Way above me, I could hear Iggy shouting orders. I tried to take a breath, but Fang was still laying across my ribs. I tried to sit up, my back killing me, but I managed to do so and rolled Fang off and made sure he was breathing. Hi mouth hung slightly open, but his chest was rising and falling, so he should be okay for now.**

**I could hear the sound of shoes in the leaves growing closer. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel came running up and crashed into me, tears in their eyes. "Ah! Guys! Lay off! Back is seriously sore." Several of them gasped and they let go of me. "Max, I thought you were dead! We had to watch you fall from really high up and see you hit the ground!" Nudge cried. **

**Suddenly, Fang curled up in the fetal position holding his head. He was biting his lip so hard to keep from screaming that blood trickled down his chin. "What's wrong with him," Nudge asked. He groaned ever so slightly. I wish I could do something to help him. Then Iggy came running up with a medical kit that he probably just stole. "Where's Max!? Is she okay?!" **

**"Yes, Iggy. I'm fine. We just need to worry about Fang right now."**

**I heard Angel whimper from behind me and turned to see she was still crying. "Oh, Angel, baby. He's going to be okay," I tried to reasure her, giving her a hug as best as I could. "He's in so much pain," she cried. "What?" **

**"I can hear him screaming! Please make it stop Max!" She cried in my shirt and I stroked her hair. "Iggy, take them and try to calm them down. And try to find a place for us to stay." I handed him the credit card and he took it and led the kids away and they flew off.**

**I have no idea how long I was sitting there waiting for Fang to come around, but it was now dark outside and the stars were out in the sky. I gathered some wood and started a fire. One I got it going good enough, I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared at Fang for a while until I saw movement. Fang scrambled over to a tree and puked behind it. I got up and sat next to him, moving any stray strands of hair out of the way of his face.**

**Once he was finished, he leaned up against the tree I was leaning against and spit into the area where he just puked, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Feel better," I asked. He just leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes, breathing hard. I wiped some of the sweat away from his forehead and ran my fingers through his damp hair. A smile grew on his face. "Are you okay," I asked. He nodded his head, the smile still stuck to his face. A bead of sweat ran down his cheek and to his neck. He pulled up his shirt and wiped his face off with it. Man did his stomach look sexy... No! Max! Don't think that way! Bad Max! Bad! ...... Well, on the other hand.....**

**"What happened," I managed to ask him. He shook his head. "Can't speak?" He nodded his head, then made a motion which I thought ment 'brain explosion.' "Brain explosion?" He nodded his head. "We need to find the flock." I stood up and let out a hand to help Fang up. He took my hand and staggered upright, but steadied himself. "Thanks," he said in a husky voice. He moved his hand in mine until our fingers were intwined with each other. "U and A," I asked. He shook his head, so we just walked in the direction I saw them fly off in. We didn't saw a word the whole walk. **

**Once we got to the edge of the woods. Iggy dropped out of no where with an outraged face. "Its about time," he whispered harshly. "Geez! You had me worried sick with what happened to you Max! I was beginning to think something had happened!"**

**Fnag looked worried, then looked at me. "What exactly happened," he asked sternly. "Oh, she only free fell from twelve hundred feet in the air after **_**you**_**, catching you, but crash-landed into trees, branches, and such, then landing on her back with you on top, crushing her when she landed," Iggy chimed in. He was going to get a serious beating later...**

**"You idiot!" Fang yelled at me. "You could have been killed! What were you thinking?!" **

**At this point in the story, any normal girl would appologize and the guy would tell her its okay and they would hug. But I'm not a normal girl, am I? No! Do I really need to ask that question? Again, no.**

**"What was I thinking? I was thinking about saving your skinny ass! A simple 'thank you' would be just fine!" I yelled back. I could tell by the look in his eyes taht he wasn't going to let this go so easily, but I've won this battle. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Acire here! Holy crap! Over one thousand hits! Thank you soooo much people! Please review this chapter! I stayed up late last night writing this, so the spelling might be more off this time. Thank people!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Iggy led us to where the kids were, which was an ice-cream shop! One we walked in, Fang and I were knocked down with hugs and many questions from the nonstop Nudge, and Angel started crying because she thought something bad had happened to us. I calmed them down and bought them more ice-cream. Me, I got the classic bananna split. Iggy and Gazzy got two scoops of chocolate and two of this weird cake iceing flavor. Angel got two scoops of vanilla and Nudge got straberry and got a scoop of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry with hot fudge.**

**When we all got our orders, we sat down and started eating. Fang never stopped glowering at me from across the table. "Stop staring," I whispered. Fang's fave grew more serious. "Don't think I'm letting this go so easily." I rolled my eyes and finished eating.**

**While I was with Fang in the woods, Iggy had found a room for us to stay in at a hotel. Once we were all done eating, we left and headed for the hotel... walking, since it was across the street. There was one room and two beds and a couch that pulled out into a bed. And guess who got stuck with who. You guessed it... I guess.... I wouldn't know. Not the point. Anyway, Iggy and Gazzy shared a bed, both of them about to fall off, and Nudge and Angel shared the other bed. Fang and I had the couch. Oh joy. **

**Well, now that everyone was in the bed, I took a nice **_**cold**_** shower. Talk about sores and bruises galore on my back. Uh! I finally gave up on the shower (the water hitting my back hurt) and just got out and climbed in the bed after dressing and doing a sloppy job of drying my hair off. Fang was in sitting behind his laptop that we stole a long time ago, so I automatically assumed that he was taking first shift, and I climbed in the bed. I had to lay on my stomach because of my back. **

**Something heavy sat on the edge of the bed next to me. It was Fang. "Max," he was close to my ear, "why did you do that," he asked. "Do what? Save your ass or take a shower?" I mumbled. "Risk your life to save me," he said, then ran his hads up my back, under my shirt. Bad mistake. **

**I hissed in a breath as his fingertips ran over a lump on my back. He flinched, then pulled up my shirt, revieling something I knew he wasn't going to like at all. "My god Max!" My back burned as he looked at long, red, puffy marks on my back that were starting to bruise. "What the hell is wong with you," he asked wrather harshly. "You have no idea what kind of world it would be fore me if I ever lost you. Speaking of which, what happened anyway?"**

**He was taken aback from my question. "Um, I don't know. But someone called my name. It was a girl. I think I'm getting a voice of my own, but it sounded a lot like Raven."**

**"Huh... you think it would be possible that you could have some sort or telipathy connection between you and Raven?"**

**"That would work very well at this moment to know if she's okay. But we'll see about that later. Get some rest, and get better. I'll take the first shift," he offered, then kissed me full on the lips. One that was bitter-sweet. He pulled away and looked in my eyes for a moment, then walked back over to the computer. After that I fell asleep.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Acire here! I am soooooo sorry I didn't update in two days! I have two new chapters for you today. I hope you like them! This next chapter my friend wrote. She's the one who came up with the character Raven. Go Her! Please Review! And thank you all the people who are reviewing! Love you all! **

**Chapter Nineteen**

**It was in the middle of the night. Raven sat had cuffed in the back of a military transport truck. There was no expression reveled on her face, but fear grew inside her, and Sesith knew that. "Do you not have any questions for me," he asked with a crooked smile. Raven continued to stare at the floor, as if unaware of his existence. Sesith walked over to Raven and placed a scaly reptilian hand on her shoulder. She flinched. "Do you not want to know where we're going?" He kneeled in front of her gaining eye contact. Her eyes were full of hate. Hate for G.R.I.N., hate for Sesith. She stared into his dark, emotionless eyes.**

**"Siberia," she mumbled. He grinned and stood, facing away from her. **

**"Heh, smart girl," he noted, as if she didn't already know that. The truck stopped. Raven noticed the dramatic climate change. We're here, she thought.**

**Three Displacers opened the back of the truck and began to file in. One forcible grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her from her seat. The other secured the hand cuffs and shoved her out the door to the last Displacer. This one was larger than the others and was filled with the same hate that Raven experienced. Before she left, she turned to Sesith who still stood in the truck. "My family will come for me," she said.**

**Sesith laughed and said, "What family? You have no family!" He laughed while he was talking. "Are you referring to that make-shift family of non-related mutants? Don't waste your breath. They're all dead." The last sentence he threw at her and it felt like a weight had settled on her chest. No, they're not dead. She refused to think so. "Take her inside before her bare feet freeze and fall off," Sesith ordered. And with a wave of his hand, Raven was shoved in the Russian branch of the G.R.I.N facility. "Sleep tight little mutant," Sesith called over his shoulder.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**I rolled over on the bed and streatched. The smell of bacon and eggs filled my nose and made my mouth water. That must have been the best sleep I've had in a long time..... CRAP! I didn't wake up for my shift! I quickly sat up and the first thing I saw was Fang slumped over in the chair in front of his computer, which was dead. Iggy was up and helping the kids wake up and smell the coffee, literaly. "Well, look who's up," Iggy said, sitting down in his chair after fixing some coffee for Gazzy. **

**"How long have you been up," I asked, getting out of bed. "Just barely an hour. Fang passed out after waking me up. He sat up all night and didn't wake any of us up." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked back at Fang. Him sleeping in that position is going to make his neck sore. I walked over to him and shook his sholder. "Fang, get up." Nothing. Not even a twitch out of him; he was out like a light. "Fang," I said a little louder. "That's not going to do anything," Iggy called from the pathetic excuse for a table. "But I know what will," I said. Grabbing a cup that was oh so generiously supplied for us by the hotel, I filled it with ice cold water, leaned Fang's head back, and dumped it over his face. Well, that woke him up. He even fell backwards in his chair and sent Nudge into a laughing frenzy.**

**Fang stood up amd shook his hair out. "I've gotta use these clothes you know," he said, looking at his soaked shirt. "They have dryers," I pointed out. He sighed and said, "I'm getting in the shower," then he pulled off his shirt and tossed it over to me, walking into the bathroom and closing he door behind him. Iggy whistled and I smacked him on the back of the head. Angel and Nudge started laughing. "Aren't you going to join him, you two mutan love birds," Iggy said and made kissing noises. "Enough you little insent! Or I'll give you a swirly! You remember the last one I gave you?" He immediatly shut up. **

**I grabbed a piece of bacon before leaving the room to dry Fang's shirt, since I knew he wouldn't do it himself. I didn't get two feet out of the room when a couple of guys walked past me, gave me 'the look' and whistled. I stopped immediatly, rage filling me. If Fang was with me, he would have killed them. But just because Fang isn't here doesn't mean I can't do it myself.**

**I turned around with a huge smile on my face. "Which one of you did that," I ask as seductavily as I could. The blond one pointed to the brounet, who smiled really big, showing all of his perfect teeth. I smiled bigger, then WHAM! I punched him square in the mouth, knocking his two front teeth out. He fell straight to the ground. GO ME! "Learn some manners when it comes to girls you sexist pig!" Then I turned and walked down the hall to the laundry matt. **

**Drying Fang's shirt took thirty minutes. Thirty minutes! That's too long if you ask me. I was about to start punching things when it beeped and stopped running. Finally! I ripped open the door to the dryer and took his shirt out and fast-walked back to our room. **

**I walked in and closed the door rather hard. Fang was sitting on the couch in a robe with his legs crossed. "Thanks **_**mom**_**," he said and I threw the shirt at him. "What's wrong with you," he asked. I said nothing. Angel, who was sitting on the couch next to him laughed. "She had to deal with more sexist pigs," she said, still laughing. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the last egg and ate it. "What exactly happened," Fang asked sounding all business. "A guy whistled at her and she punched him in the face." Fang laughed and so did Iggy. "Hey, its my life long quest, to deal with all the sexist pigs, starting with you!" Iggy shut up, but Fang was still laughing.**

**He got up and crossed the room and stood in front of me, wrapping his arms around me. My brain shorted out. "Can't you ever stay out of trouble," he asked with a smile and kissed me. "Oooohhh," came from Gazzy and Iggy at the same time. Angel punched Iggy in the arm. "Where's Nudge?" I asked.**

**"She's finishing her shower. I'm going to get changed and then we can leave." I glanced at the clock and saw it was seven in the morning. Good, right on schedual. Fang kissed me again, then walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Aren't you going to go in there with him," Iggy asked. He and Gazzy laughed and slapped high fives. I payed no attention.**

**I know Iggy doesn't like to show it and he jokes around about it a lot, but I can just feel that Iggy misses Raven. He might have a smile on the outside, but he's breaking on the inside. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Acire here! Looks guys, I'm extreamly sorry I couldn't get these chapters to you sooner. But hey, you guys have a lot to read now! Talking about like SIX chapters! Whoohoo!! I hope you guys like them and send some reviews for me! (Leaves a jumbo cake for viewers felling terrible about not getting them sooner)**

**Chapter Twenty One**

** Raven was now in a dog crate. She was wore out and breathing hard after trying all she could to get out of the crate. Do they specially make these or something? She didn't even put a dent in it, and she was putting all her force into the blows! "This is crap," she said out loud. Someone came into the room and peered down in the crate. It was Sesith. "Come along little mutant," he hissed, opening the crate. He reached inside, but she kicked his hand away with all the strength she had left. It didn't even phase Sesith.**

**A huge grin spread across his lips as he pulled out a needle. Raven's eyes widened. She pulled herself as far away from him as the crate would allow. **

**Sesith reached in and grabbed her ankle, his claws digging into her skin, and pulled her leg out far enough to stab her with the needle. In a matter of seconds, she got drowsy and passed out. Sesith pulled Raven's limp body out of the crate and slung her over his shoulder and left the room, closing the door behind him.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Do you... No, you don't. Getting out of a really crapy hotel room is like heaven, especially when you get to fly right out of said room.**

**Fang's arm healed well. He said it was fine, but the movement in it was still stiff. I need to keep a close eye on him now. I don't want the same incident to happen like yesterday.**

**I flew a little closer to him and yelled over the wind, "Are you feeling okay?" **

**He looked at me and sort of half smile and seemed a little sad. Then, he looked straight ahead of him, closed his eyes and pulled his wings in. He started plummeting to the ground.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Right now, I bet you're thinking, 'OMG! MAX GO SAVE HIM!' Well, I didn't. Let's recap, shall we?**

**Fang pulled his wings in and started to plumit to the ground. "Okay," I thought, "A few more feet then I'm going after him." Right when he was about to reach the danger marker, he wipped out his b-e-a-utiful- I mean huge black wings and caught a gust of wind that braught him all the way back up to us.**

**Then I decided I wanted to do a dive. So, I let my arms out like, well, wings and pulled mine in, falling to the ground. It felt sooo good and I felt so free! So much more alive now then in the past few days. Then **_**WHOOSH! **_**I let out my fifteen foot wings and soared up to my flock who were doing dive bombs as well.**

**Fang and Iggy dropped at he same time. They fell for a little while, then let out their 16 foot wings. They were huge. Its so interesting to watch someone fall at a tremendus speed, then just rise back up to you. The falling part is my favorite, since I know I have a way to get back up.**

**Fang swooped up to my side. He didn't even look at me; his eyes still closed and his face was peacefull. My heart throbbed, for both Fang and Iggy. Fang had lost his true family and is fighting to keep his emotions in check. I know Iggy is still trying to figure out his feelings, but he was effected by this fiasco.**

**Fang pulled his wings in and did another dive; this one being more graceful. Dive bombs is an art for him. **

**Geez, I can't imagine loosing my right hand man (Fang if you can't figure it out). I'd lost him once before because I let Ari come with us. That hurt me the mose, that he just left on his own, plus my other part of the flock, Gazzer and Ig. Fang and I promised each other that we would never make the mistake of splitting up again.**

**I looked over at Iggy and Gazzy. They were enjoying their fly. Huge smiles were on their faces as they did swooping arcs in an opposite direction of the others'. It was cool. To my left, Angel was listening to her iPod, flying with the music. She was so adorible and growing up so fast.**

**In my perif. vision I saw Nudgefly up with a sheepish look on her face. "Max-"**

**"Let's have a break and get some food," I said, reading Nudge's mind. Well, not really.**

**Nudge punched the air. "Yes! Lets go eat in a resturaunt somewhere! Because, like, you totaly have an ATM card that can get us a lot of money! Which can get us loads of food. And- oh! Lets go shopping!" I gave her a side glance and she shut up. I love how she can figure out what I'm thinking.**

**And yes, I kept the ATM card from New is what's been buying us food for the past few days, and I guess the way Nudge baught us these new clothes. Hey, the girl has a taste for fashion even when it comes down to the military. **

**The next town we saw we landed and looked around a little. "Okay, where to eat kids? We have Mickey D's (Mc Donalds), Olive Gaurden, Wendy's, Dos Margiretas, and some other resturaunt I've never heard of in my life," I said. We all looked at each other and said at the same time (which was kind of creepy), "Dos Margiretas."**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Since we had a pretty big group, they had to put us in the party tables... right in the middle of a crowded resturaunt. What a nightmare!**

**Our waiter handed us our menus and walked off. "Way to be all 'incogneto',"I whispered to Fang sitting next to me. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, and my heart sped up to hyperdrive. "Just relax," he whispered back. "No Ereasers are going to show up, or at least they shouldn't. Anyway, just take a few deep breaths."**

**Well, I tried doing as he asked, but him pulling my hand to his face and kissing it wasn't helping. I gasped and could feel Fang's lips curve into a smile on my hand. "Slow, deep breaths," he said, then kissed my hand again.**

**As if I couldn't be more embarrassed, the whole flock was gaping at us. I could tell Gazzy was having trouble holding back his laughter, and Iggy just shook his head and looked back at his menu, trying to look interested in what there was to eat, even though we all might at least order one of everything. Nudge and Angel made an 'awww' face. Nudge opened her mouth to say something, but a quick look from me kept her from saying anything. I smiled as a silent way of saying thank you.**

**Well, I could tell from a quick glance at Fang that he wasn't going to let go of my hand. The smile still played at the edge of his lips, but he was intensely looking at the menu .I rolled my eyes and flipped through mine, though I new exactly what I was going to order. After a minute, Fang was drawing small circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. After the fifth one I ripped my hand away and stood out of my chair. "I'll be right back," I said, taking off to the bathrooms.**

**Having to take care of five kids, myself, plus a relationship is super hard. Not to mention a stupid **_**voice**_** in my head. I can't take it! Splashing cold water on my face seemed to calm me down a little though. 'You and Fang were meant to be together, Max. We fated that and made sure it would happen,' said the voice.**

**And just when I thought my life couldn't get **_**more**_** complicated...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**This was messed up. Fang and I were suppose to be together? 'You've messed with the wrong person!' I yelled in my head. 'Jeb would have ****never**** done anything like this to me! Who are you?!' **

**And, of course, there is no answer. **

**I felt more confused and scared than I have in a long time. Not just scared for the flock, or confused about what I should do, but for both me and Fang. Is it even possibly for people to fate who the person's mate will be? Now that line needs to be drawn. They're messing with my life more than I thought. **

**I dried my face off and burst out of the bathrooms. Rounding the corner to our table, I jerked Fang from his seat. "Fang, I need to speak with you out side."**

**"Oooh! What did you do this time Fang," Iggy asked. Fang turned around and just shrugged at him. I ripped open the door and stepped outside. "What's this about Max," Fang asked.**

**"You wouldn't believe it," I yelled, outraged. "I was thinking about stuff, like the kids and us, and then the voice decided to pop up and tell me things like we were meant to be together because they wanted us to be. The voice hasn't lied to me, not like that really means anything-"**

**Fang cut me off by throwing a hand up. He cupped my face in both his hands. "Max, get it together! You never believe someone was controlling our lives, so don't start thinking that now. Nobody can control us."**

**I just looked down at my feet. What's been up with me lately? "I'm sorry Fang. It must be all the pressure I've been going though lately. With Raven, and G.R.I.N, and a crowed resturaunt..."**

**Fang smiled, but it seemed sort of sad. "Deep breaths Max." I did as told, already feeling a little better. "Good," he said, taking my hand. "Now let's go get some food then get out of this joint." I nodded and he pulled me inside.**

**For a second, I almost wished I didn't have wings.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Raven had already lost count of how many different liquids they injected in her and watched to see her reactions. All of it wore her out, from the vomiting to the crying out in pain. Well, that rules out plan A, fighting her way out. Time to go to plan B, sit this out and hope for the flock to show up. That is, if they're still alive.**

**The scientists loomed over Raven to see her reaction from the latest injection. Her eyelids slowly drooped and she passed out. The White Coats stared for a second longer, then took notes. One of them ordered a couple of Displacers to put her back in her crate. Sesith was leaned up against a wall with his arms crossed in the same room. He shook his head and left the room.**


End file.
